


M*A*S*H Relaxes

by CBSlave737



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBSlave737/pseuds/CBSlave737
Summary: In which Natasha loves the television show M*A*S*H and the team doesn't know what Suicide is Painless means.





	M*A*S*H Relaxes

A/N: I own nothing related to MARVEL except for my merchandise  
...  
....  
...  
Natasha Romanoff had just returned to the tower after another solo mission in the middle of another politically unstable region somewhere in the world. She had showered at SHIELD HQ and just wanted to watch her favorite show and go to bed. She grabbed a pop tart as she passed through the community kitchen, glad that no one else was in there or in the adjoining living space that was shared by all the Avengers. She knew her friends meant well, but all she wasn’t in the mood to answer questions and make chit chat about where she might have been. She crossed over to the elevator to take her up to her floor (each Avenger had their own) and thought about where she had left off last time she watched her show.  
When she finally made it into her bedroom, she went to her dvd cabinet and searched for MASH season 5, it was always her favorite to watch after a hard mission. “Where is it?” she muttered to herself. After making sure it wasn’t in her room anywhere she started making a mental list of who might have taken it, but the only one that came to mind was her partner, the only person not afraid to come into her room and touch her things, “Clint Barton.”  
She grabbed her pop tart and headed back up the hall to Clint’s room. Letting herself in, she stopped in her tracks at the sight awaiting her. Clint was sitting up in his bed with a big bowl of popcorn next to him, and the opening scene to MASH paused on his TV.  
“What took you so long?” he asked with a smirk, “the popcorn has been popped for a couple of minutes now.  
“What do you think you’re doing? Why do you have my dvd?” she wanted answers  
“Come on Nat, I know you, you always watch this after a hard mission. Coulson called me and I had Jarvis let me know when you arrived home. I wanted to help, let me.” He finished his impromptu speech by looking down at the popcorn bowl, not wanting to see her reaction if she refused him tonight.  
She walked over to him and tossed her poptart onto the bed next to the bowl. He glanced up at her in time for her to reach out for his hands to tug him up. She gave him a smile and placing her arms around his neck she hugged him. His arms came up a little hesitantly to wrap around her waist while he tucked his face into her still damp hair.  
“Thanks.” She said into his ear before pulling away and joining him on the bed. He sat up with his back against a pillow, his head tilted back onto the bed tossing popcorn into the air to catch. She grabbed the bowl and moved over right next to him,  
“Ready to start?” she asked taking a handful of popcorn. He grabbed the remote and pushed play, before settling back in and grabbing another bite. When the theme music started she let out a big sigh and muttered, “I needed this, thanks Clint.”  
“Anytime Nat, I’ll always try to be here for you.” They both knew that with their line of work there were no guarantees he could always be there right when she may need him. She just gave him a soft smile and tucked her head into the crook of his neck to start watching her show.  
...  
....  
...  
The next day everyone gathered for breakfast as had become their usual routine since they all moved into the tower. Bruce was cooking this morning, making eggs, biscuits, bacon and sausage while Steve was in charge of making the coffee, both pots. Since everyone drank copious amounts of coffee throughout the day Pepper had 2 restaurant style coffee makers put in for the team and the unspoken rule was whoever took the last cup had to start a new pot.  
Tony was sitting with his arm draped over Pepper’s chair working on his second cup of coffee. “Where’s Legolas?” he asked referencing Clint.  
“I have not seen him this morning, Man of Iron.” Thor spoke first, around a mouthful of pop tart, his favorite earth food.  
“Sir, if I may, Agents Barton and Romanoff are in Agent Barton’s room.” spoke up Jarvis, Tony’s AI who ran the house and his Iron Man suits.  
“I didn’t know Natasha was back, she must have come in late last night.” Spoke up Steve  
“Actually she came home at 2:37 this morning; Agent Barton had me notify him when she returned.”  
“Oh really,” started Tony with a grin, “Jarvis pull up security feed on their hallway starting at 2:37am today.”  
“Jarvis, ignore Tony. We can’t spy on our friends.” Pepper stepped in.  
“It’s not spying if the act has already been committed.” He tried to argue.  
“I side with Pepper on this one, man.” Said Bruce, depositing a plate of sausage on the table.  
“Fine, spoilsports.” He said grabbing a sausage.  
“Are they up yet Jarvis?” asked Steve.  
“They are listening to something called Suicide is Painless.”  
“They’re what?” asked Pepper.  
“They can’t seriously be considering…” Bruce trailed off.  
“I’m going to go check on them.” Steve said getting up. The rest of the team followed him onto the elevator, Bruce coming last after turning the stove off.  
Steve started knocking on the door, “Clint, Natasha open up!” he called.  
“Move over Cap, I have the override code to get us in, Jarvis.” He called.  
“Accessed granted.” Came the disembodied British accented voice.  
As the team barged in, a pillow came flying through the dark to hit Tony in the chest.  
“Get out.” Said Clint, not even rolling over to look at them.  
“Go away.” Natasha said at the same time.  
“We thought…”Steve started, “We thought something was wrong, I’m sorry.”  
“Yes, they thought something was wrong, so I followed to see if I could be of some assistance. I’m not sure what they thought had happened.” Thor spoke up.  
Clint finally rolled over and Natasha sat up next to him. “Start at the beginning.” She said.  
“While waiting for Clint to come to breakfast, we asked Jarvis about his whereabouts. Jarvis told us that you had come in early this morning and when Steve asked if you two were up yet, he told us you were listening to something called Suicide is Painless.” Pepper said stepping to the front of the group to give the bullet points.  
“Since we didn’t know what that was, we had to come check on you.” Bruce added.  
“Yeah, so what is it? Since you two were obviously still sleeping.” Tony asked.  
“Tony, Suicide is Painless is the name of the theme song from M*A*S*H. We fell asleep while watching it last night. The song plays on a loop, until you stop it.”  
“Really? Jarvis you couldn’t have added that they were watching a movie?” Tony asked.  
“At the time they were not watching it, they were listening to music. Although I could have added that they were sleeping.” Jarvis said with a hint of sarcasm.  
“Thanks Jarvis.”  
“Why would you want to watch something that looks so primitive compared to the rest of these tvs that your world uses so often? Thor asked staring at the TV.  
“Because it is an awesome show.” Answered Natasha with a look on her face daring anyone to say otherwise.  
“Tony,” started Clint, “this has all been real interesting, but I have a question for you.”  
“Shoot Legolas.” He said with a smirk.  
“How the hell did you get in here?”  
Knowing that the two master assassins valued their privacy, he started, “Well, that’s a funny story.”  
“Except it’s not,” Broke in Bruce.  
“Man of Iron used what he called the override code to grant us entry into your room.” finished Thor.  
Seeing Natasha starting to reach into the night stand Tony started talking fast. “It’s just a master code, built into the system so that I can get into any room during an emergency. I’ve never needed to use it until today. We thought you were in trouble, please don’t kill me.” He said, finishing his speech in a slightly higher octave.  
“Oh I’m not going to kill you Tony,” Natasha said while twirling a knife between her fingers. “You’re going to bring us breakfast in bed, since you so rudely interrupted my sleep.”  
“Sounds like a fair repayment.” Pepper said, “Let’s go guys.”  
“Oh and Tony, we’re going to start watching MASH from the beginning on our next movie night.” Clint spoke up.  
“Oh fine.” Grumbled Tony as Pepper led him out the door with the rest of the group following.  
“I look forward to watching this MASH show, for if friend Natasha thinks it is worthy it must truly be a wonderful thing.” Thor said.  
Surprisingly it was Steve that spoke up, “It is a good show Thor.”  
That was the last thing Clint and Natasha heard before the door closed behind Bruce leaving them alone again.  
“Thanks for last night Clint, I needed that.”  
“Anytime Nat, I love you.” He said watching her lower her face to his.  
“I love you too.” She barely whispered as she closed the gap between them with a kiss.  
...  
....  
...  
A/N: Please review


End file.
